Loneliness
by Pokemon Pro
Summary: Striving to protect and watch over the Lumas requires large amounts of patience and strength, which for one person to perform is rather tiring. A normal search protecting the cosmos leads Rosalina to a fresh face. Requested story, contains an OC.


**Loneliness.**

_This one goes to the second request on my list, to a person called DimitryRyutta (username). I hope you enjoy this; it took a while to think it up! From your friend, Pokemon Pro._

_There's also some spoilers to the storyline of the game Super Mario Galaxy, revolving around Rosalina. Beware of this!_

_To everyone else wanting to read, this does contain an OC, of DimitryRyutta himself, titled Dimitry. Other then that, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Super Mario Galaxy. I only own a copy of the game, plus some other bits.**_

:-:-:

The air was empty, cold and devoid of life. Scenic waterfalls or fresh shrubbery were non-existent here, in the place everyone calls space.

Up until this period of time, people found it difficult to escape the planet they lived upon, for lack of many necessities. There had always been a handful however, who had the power, and luck, to ascend into the infinite universe.

One such lady, by the name of Rosalina, lived on an interplanetary ship, the Comet Observatory. It was called so for its ability to both cruise at an incredible speed, and also for the views it permitted to the crew.

The crew other then her were no ordinary beings, not even human. They were instead the Lumas. A strange race of beings, faintly star shaped with a friendly disposition. Rosalina had taken them under her wing to protect them, but also to help them find their mother.

No stranger to being alone herself, she remained stern and righteous to stick by the Lumas.

Another individual, by the name of Dimitry, also possessed a means of ascending into space. His high intellect, along with a caring nature, ensured the success of his exams at college.

Preferring the lighter side of life, he felt most comfortable around his friends. Choosing lighter attire, like T-shirts and jeans, was also a trait of his.

Having been into space around the planet Earth many times, only one struck him with such a fond recollection. His story began on this, his first ever voyage.

Dimitry, alone for his first voyage, had a fairly large craft that he used to sail through the stars. It easily fitted a group of eight, for both living quarters and other such accommodation. His first objective was to see the planets of the solar system with his own eyes, closer then ever before.

Trailing through the cosmos, he happily sat, staring through the front visor at the passing objects. Suddenly, a bright light flashed for a second, as a small ball flew overhead, leaving a trail of light behind it. Soon after, a small vessel cruised out in the far distance from behind the planet Neptune. It resembled a blue egg.

Halting his own craft, the other was heading straight for him, slightly ajar as to not collide. The speed it was travelling was immense. The vessel grew larger and brighter with each second that passed, until it came to a stop, beside him.

A few nervous moments passed, before Dimitry spied a woman from the vessel. Not wearing any kind of oxygen-providing gear, he gasped as the lady began to speak, without any signs of distress. The large blue craft she was on now dimmed slightly, as it began to reform its own parts. It created a form of plaza stretching to the side of his ship.

Knowing from memory that a door was on the same side for entry, he walked over from the cockpit. Hesitant to open it, the lady knocked on the hull. He opened it, closing his eyes for fear of the vacuum of space incapacitating him. Opening an eye, he noticed the woman was smiling at him.

"You're okay, we're protecting you," she spoke, as Dimitry stared at her. She continued after giggling. "I'm Rosalina."

Feeling a little faint, he spoke quickly, stammering. He couldn't believe that this was happening, hoping that if this was a dream it would not end so soon.

"I-I'm Dimitry. How are you able to do this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rosalina turned, moving her arm to beckon someone or something. A few high pitched squeaks emitted far into the distance, as a large group of oddly shaped stars appeared.

Shocked, Dimitry stepped back. Seeing such an excited, unseen race made him feel a little afraid, yet Rosalina turned back to face him.

"These are the Lumas. Don't be afraid," she spoke, seeing him stand more comfortably. "They noticed that your ship was in need of maintenance."

"How do you mean, maintenance?" He retorted, now a little worried. One of the yellow Lumas flew by him to the booster at the rear of the ship. Doing so, it flashed similarly to when it happened earlier.

"It's buckling under the heat coming out of it. What's it made out of, mister?" It asked, as Rosalina giggled once more.

"I…I have no idea. It was a friend of mine's; he said that he had given up on going into space. I took it and engineered it a little, made it flight worthy. It's been…hey, what are you doing!?" he shouted, noticing that a couple more Lumas were with it, pulling small pieces off of the booster.

A little shocked herself, she waved a small wand she had in her hand, as the Lumas carried the pieces onto her own vessel.

"I apologise for the brashness of those three, they mean no harm," she responded, seeing Dimitry turning to her. "I promise we'll repair the parts for you."

"Thank you," he spoke, seeing her gaze into his eyes. Feeling a little flushed, he noticed her speak once more.

"While you wait, would you like to come aboard?" She asked, as he gulped down the small ball of phlegm stuck in his throat. Nodding, he placed his left foot hesitantly onto the platform in front of him.

Waiting until he was fully accustomed to the newly created floor, she walked beside him. The path seemed quite arduous, as the large vessel shimmered in the light.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in space?" She questioned, turning her head to him. His cheeks were a slight pink, as he tried his hardest to meet her eyes.

"This is my first voyage. I've always wanted to go into space, you know, see the stars and planets," he spoke, a little quieter then before. Rosalina smiled at him, as she turned to face her own craft.

"I'm here to protect these Lumas. I've been helping them search for their mother," she spoke, as her gaze lowered. She stopped in her step.

"Are you alright?" Dimitry asked, a little shocked. Rosalina looked to him.

"Yes, it's just…I know how it feels to lose someone close to me. I do not wish for these to experience what I did," she trailed, a small tear forming in her eye.

"But since I've met the Lumas, it's been such a magical journey. We've looked out for each other, making sure we're all safe," she continued, seeing Dimitry smile to her.

"It's okay. I'm sure they're happy for what you've done," he spoke, as Rosalina returned her look to the floor.

"Besides, I've also lost someone close before. It seems as though the whole world just…stops, but you have to push onwards, otherwise," he admitted, placing his hand on her arm. Feeling this interaction, Rosalina's cheeks turned a dark tint of crimson. "they'll hate you for being so down."

Feeling an intense sensation of warmth, Rosalina closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Memories of her parents filled her mind, ones of great love and affection. She remembered how much her mother had loved her. One memory however stifled the others.

It was of her mother, in a place no one would want any of their loved ones to be, unable to move or even speak. She recalled how her mother really disappeared. She had died when she was a child.

The tear now cascading down her cheek, Dimitry noticed how upset she really was. Taking his other arm, he now embraced her, as she sniffled to reduce the tears.

"You'll be fine," he spoke sternly, as she raised her head to see him. "I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me, just call."

Smiling to him for the gesture, she wiped the tears from her eyes. The pair stopped the embrace soon after, begrudgingly. Clearing her throat, she stared to a small dome in the distance.

"Would you like something to drink, while they fix your ship?" She asked, as Dimitry was all too happy to oblige. The distance to the dome was quite large.

Rosalina held onto his arm as the pair walked over, feeling more secure then she had ever been in years. Upon arrival, they entered to find a cosy area, with the usual kitchen essentials.

After preparation of the beverages, the pair sat around the small table in the centre. Small talk of all kinds began, from how he began college, all the way to how Rosalina found the Lumas. She had her hand placed on the table, the other holding her drink.

"That's quite incredible," he spoke after sipping his drink. "You actually have been by these creatures for most of your life?"

Nodding, Rosalina smiled to him. Placing his cup down, Dimitry placed his hand onto hers, as she faintly gasped. Never experiencing anything like this before, she remained silent.

"You're one of the sweetest people I've ever meet," he admitted, smiling to her. One of the Lumas who accosted his ship earlier flew into the door, as Dimitry quickly removed his hand from the top of hers.

"It's re…are you okay, Mama?" It asked, seeing her blushing heavily. Dimitry smiled to it, as Rosalina nodded.

"Yes, of course. What news have you brought?" she asked, as the Luma took another breath.

"Oh, well if you say so. Your ship's ready now, mister!" it chirped, seeing Dimitry grin.

"Thanks," he spoke, waiting for the Luma to leave. As it did so, he turned to see Rosalina, now looking into her drink as she stirred it. Her expression turned quite sorrowful. "I guess this is goodbye then…"

Raising her gaze to him, she smiled though her eyes still expressed her true feelings. Standing up, the pair exited and walked over to the docking area of his ship. Seeing the brand new, different coloured booster, his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Thank you, guys! It looks great," he spoke, eyeing the booster. The three Lumas squeaked in unison. Switching his attention back to Rosalina, the Lumas left.

"I will see you again, won't I?" She spoke, not wanting to be left alone again. Dimitry took her hands onto his own.

"Of course. I'll make sure of it!" He assured her, seeing her smile faintly. The pair stood, fairly immobile, until he released her hands.

Turning to leave, he walked onto the floor of his own ship. Looking back once more, he noticed she was right behind him.

"Wait," she paused for a second, before giggling. "Close your eyes."

A little confused, he did as she asked. Doing so, she reached forward and kissed him. The couple initially stood still, until Dimitry put his arms around her forming another loving embrace. She followed suit.

Not wanting to end the sensation, Rosalina was the first to break away. Slowly opening her eyes like he had done, she relaxed her arms around him, smiling at each other. She rested her face soon after against his shoulder, whispering.

"_Thank you."_

:-:-:

_There we have it. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I hope you enjoyed this DimitryRyutta, and everyone else!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Super Mario Galaxy. I only own a copy of the game, plus some other bits.**_


End file.
